Aniversario
by SoFiiYo
Summary: Aniversarios. Esas fechas que solemos festejar, o a veces llorar. ¿Qué hará Sam ese día?. One-Shot. Seddie&Cibby.


**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que hago un one-shot, y no soy muy buena en nada de esto, tal vez no aclaré muchas cosas, pero es mejor dejar que su imaginación vuele. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Era un día de lluvia en Seattle, Carly estaba muy feliz en el estudio, mensajeándose con Gibby. Hoy cumplían tres meses de noviazgo, pero la lluvia arruinó el picnic que habían programado. No importaba, ella disfrutaba de Gibby estén donde estén. Si fuera por ella, no le importaría ver "La Vaquita" en la sala, en su viejo sofá. Los dos en pijama, con palomitas y el tronar de la lluvia como fondo escénico.

Pero no, él y su "Un aniversario debe ser especial. No permitiré que la gente, cuando pregunte que qué hicimos y nosotros digamos que simplemente me la pasé tirado en tu sofá viendo la programación del día, piense que soy un holgazán de aquellos. Te mereces algo mejor, no un loco adicto al jabón y… y es que tu me compras de los de cereza que son… oh, Carly, te quiero…"

Gibby a veces estaba loco, ella lo sabía, pero el amor sobrepasa la locura. O el amor… ¿sería una locura? En fin…

Carly, como no iba a hacer nada especial ese día, invitó a Sam a su casa. Ella también estaba de aniversario, bueno… eh… algo así. Hoy hacía dos meses desde que Freddie le había propuesto salir, nuevamente, y ella, guiada de su pesimismo al amor, le dijo que no. Para la morena, las dos semanas posteriores al suceso fueron una pesadilla, una enorme y duradera pesadilla. Los arrepentimientos de Sam eran de lo peor, están todos advertidos.

Hace unos minutos Sam bajó a la cocina porque tuvo hambre, y Carly decidió ir a buscarla.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre dejar comida sin termi…? –reclamó la castaña mientras veía el plato de comida sin terminar sobre la mesa, cosa que la sorprendió mucho e hizo que la preocupación surgiera de inmediato.

No, no exageraba. Es Sam.

Sam. Comida. Devorar. Salvaje; correcto.

Sam. Comida. Sobras. Dejar; incorrecto.

Algo sucedía, y… ¿Sam dónde estaba? Carly comenzó a buscarla por todo el piso.

¿Baño? Tal vez la comida le cayó mal, como aquella vez que… oh, no, no quieren saberlo. Pero por suerte esta vez no estaba allí (en serio, era una suerte).

"Tal vez está en mi habitación…" –pensó Carly, y acto seguido corrió a buscarla.

No, allí no estaba.

Y así recorrió cada rincón de la casa, mientras marcaba apurada su número telefónico alrededor de treinta y siete veces, y no, no contesto ni una vez.

Carly ya estaba paranoica, la última vez que Sam no terminó la cena fue… fue… ¿es que alguna vez había pasado? ¿y encima justo en el aniversario de haber rechazado a Freddie? El mes pasado se la pasó escuchando heavy metal porque decía que esa gente no sentía nada, y era rara. Solo Sam sabrá qué tiene que ver lo que escuchan, con su sentir, ¿verdad?

El amor vuelve loco a cualquiera, incluso a Sam.

Aunque ella, de por si, ya estaba loca. Pero… ¡¿Dónde estaba Sam?!

Carly comenzaba a desesperarse, cuando recibió un llamado de Freddie.

-¿Freddie? –contestó Carly– ¿No estabas en New York visitando a tus tíos?

-Eh… Es que sucedió algo muy humillante y pues, decidí volver –contestó Freddie, nervioso.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Es que te reirás y…

-Es tu tía sobreprotectora, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Ya, no hace falta que me lo digas. Pobre, no le alcanzaba una madre…

-Carly, es que, sabes que ellas son… ¡espera! Yo no te llamé por eso, ¿sabes dónde está Sam? –preguntó Freddie.

-No, estoy desesperada buscándola. Es que bajó a cenar y en la cocina hay un plato a medio terminar, de Sam. Freddie, ¡no terminó su cena! –dijo la castaña, nerviosa.

-¿Qué Sam no terminó la cena? Oh, Dios… –Freddie se preocupó.

-Si, y no está en apartamento. Sabes que llueve mucho afuera, y está muy oscuro y… –Carly estaba muy preocupada. Y pensar que todo empezó con un plato de comida a medio terminar…

-Oye, Carly, no te desesperes solo… –la voz de Freddie se cortó, y dejó de hablar.

-¿Freddie? ¡Heeeey!

-Carly, eh, tengo que colgar. Hablamos luego, adiós. –dijo rápidamente el castaño.

-Pero, pero… Sam, Freddie ¡¿HOLA?! –pero Freddie ya había colgado, dejando a Carly aún mas nerviosa.

La castaña decidió llamar a Gibby, quien llegó muy rápido al piso de Carly, acompañándola a buscar a la rubia.

Ya eran las 8.30 de la noche, y no estaba por ninguna parte. Rendidos, decidieron visitar a Freddie.

-¿Freddie? Disculpa que entremos así como así, es que sabes, eh, las costumbres de Sam y sus técnicas para entrar se te pe… –dijo Carly abriendo la puerta, pero se cortó al ver la escena en el sofá de Freddie.

Ella y una rubia muy carnívora se besaban tiernamente, mientras comían palomitas y veían una película.

-¿PERO QUÉ… QUÉ… –Carly no sabía que decir.

-Oh, míralos, son tan tiernos. –a Gibby le pareció normalísimo.

-Carls, hola. –saludó Sam con una palomita en su boca.

-Carly, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Freddie.

-Es que estábamos buscando a, ¿a quién, cariño? –le preguntó Carly a Gibby, muy sarcásticamente.

-¿No era a Sam? –dudó Gibby.

-Sí. Era a Sam, ¡la misma Sam que besaba a Freddie mientras veía muy tranquilamente una película! –dijo alterada la castaña.

-Después de todo estamos en aniversarios, ¿no? –dijo Sam palmeando los espacios vacíos del sofá, invitando a sus amigos a sentarse.

-Si, Sam, aniversarios… –después de todo, la rubia tenía razón, y ella solo se alteraba demasiado.

Los cuatro siguieron mirando la película, muy felices y riéndose de toda tontería que dijeran.

-¡Esperen! Sam, ¡¿por qué tengo que compartir mi aniversario con ustedes, también?! –se quejó Carly.

-¡Ustedes se pagarán su propio picnic! –advirtió Gibby.

-Claro. –dijeron Sam y Freddie, riéndose.

Si tan solo supieran que fue un aniversario lo que hizo que Sam reaccionara y corriera tras Freddie.

Venciendo la tristeza de cada aniversario…

* * *

**Bueno, me encantaría ver sus comentarios/reviews con sus opiniones, ¡un beso enorme!**


End file.
